solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Зелёный анархизм
Зелёный анархизм (или экоанархизм) — одно из направлений в анархизме, акцентированное на экологические проблемы. На раннем этапе большое влияние оказали идеи американского анархо-индивидуалиста Генри Дэвида Торо и его книга «Уолден, или Жизнь в лесу»Генри Дэвид Торо. Уолден, или Жизнь в лесу. / Пер. З. Александровой. — М.: Наука, 1979.Xavier Diez. LA INSUMISIÓN VOLUNTARIA. EL ANARQUISMO INDIVIDUALISTA ESPAÑOL DURANTE LA DICTADURA Y LA SEGUNDA REPÚBLICA (1923—1938). Некоторые зелёные анархисты называют себя анархо-примитивистами (или по-другому — антицивилизационные анархисты), хотя безусловно не все зелёные анархисты — примитивисты. Среди современных зелёных анархистов сильны критические настроения относительно современных технологий, правда это не подразумевает для них тотальный отказ от технологического развития. Основные современные течения — анархо-примитивизм и социальная экология. История left|thumb|Черно-[[Зелёный цвет|зелёный флаг зелёных анархистов.]]Начало зелёному анархизму было положено в первую очередь работами индивидуалистского анархиста и трансценденталиста Генри Дэвида Торо. В своей книге Walden он защищает идеи «настоящей жизни» (Simple living) и самодостаточности среди природы в противовес развитию индустриальной цивилизации. В конце 19-го века возникает анархистский натуризм соединивший в себе идеи анархизма и натуристской философииEL NATURISMO LIBERTARIO EN LA PENÍNSULA IBÉRICA (1890—1939) by Jose Maria Rosello«Anarchism, Nudism, Naturism» by Carlos Ortega . Главным образом данные идеи получили распространение в кругах анархо-индивидуалистов«Anarchisme et naturisme, aujourd’hui.» by Cathy Ytak в Испании , ФранцииRecension des articles de l’En-Dehors consacrés au naturisme et au nudisme и Португалии«Anarchisme et naturisme au Portugal, dans les années 1920» in Les anarchistes du Portugal by João Freire. Существенное влияние оказали идеи Генри Дэвида Торо, Льва Николаевича Толстого и Элизе Реклю«The pioneers». Анархо-натуризм выступал за вегетарианство, свободную любовь, нудизм экологистское мировоззрение в рамках и за пределами анархистских групп. Зелёный анархизм содержит в себе элементы разных взаимосвязанных политико-философских теорий и социальных движений, таких как анархо-примитивизм, глубинная экология, социальная экология, феминизм, пост- и антилефтизм, ситуационизм, сюрреализм, неолуддизм, антииндустриализм и идеалы охотников-собирателей. Несмотря на то, что зелёный анархизм развивал идеи, присутствовавшие в деятельности луддитов и трудах Жан-Жака Руссо, когда возник примитивизм, на него оказали непосредственное влияние работы теоретиков марксистской Франкфуртской школы Теодора Адорно и Герберта Маркузе; антропологи Маршалл Салинс и Ричард Ли Боршей; и другие личности, такие как Льюис Мамфорд, Жан Бодрийяр и Гари Снидер (Gary Snyder) Многие сторонники зелёного анархизма и примитивизма рассматривают Фреди Перлмана как современного предтечу своих идей. Среди известных современных авторов, придерживающихся тех или иных направлений в зелёном анархизме называют Деррика Дженсена (Derrick Jensen), Джорджа Драффана, а также Джона Зерзана; положительно относящегося к технологическому развитию Мюррея Букчина; и др., включая Алана Картера и Стюарта ДэвидсонаStewart Davidson, 2009, 'EcoAnarchism: A Critical Defence', in the Journal of Political Ideologies, volume 14, pp. 47-67. Критический анализ Цивилизация Критический анализ зелёных анархистов сосредотачивает своё внимание на институтах доминирования, создающих общество, и все вместе объединяющихся одним понятием «цивилизация». К таким институтам относятся государство, капитализм, индустриализм, глобализация, одомашнивание, патриархат, наука, технология и/или работа. По мнению зелёных анархистов данные институты (все, либо какая-то часть из них, в зависимости от конкретного направления) деструктивны и являются неотъемлемой частью системы эксплуатации (в отношении людей и окружающей среды), поэтому они не могут быть реформированы. Данное движение решительно отвергает возможность отстаивания своих интересов посредством политики, предпочитая автономное и прямое действие, саботаж, восстание, биорегионализм (bioregionalism) и возвращение к дикой природе, ради конструктивных перемен. Цивилизация берётся как совокупность приведённых выше институтов, ответственных за уничтожение человеческой свободы и разрушение окружающей среды. Физически цивилизация отграничена одомашниванием растений, животных и людей (относительно последних по мнению Джона Зерзана начало этому прослеживается во времени, языке, искусстве и символической культуре). Сельское хозяйство, до возникновения которого люди часто жили автономными группами охотников-собирателей, ввело понятие излишков наряду с условиями для возникновения этих институтов. По сути, охотники-собиратели, чей образ жизни практиковался человечеством в течение примерно двух миллионов лет, считаются частью общеанархистской истории. Цивилизация часто рассматривается более как парадигма систем, нежели реальных вещей, и людей находящихся вне естественной среды обитания. Это рассматривается как первый шаг, и оправдание, разрушения природы (и человечества). Технологии Технология рассматривается зелёными анархистами в качестве комплексной системы, а не каких-либо конкретных физических инструментов . Технология, как утверждается, нуждается в эксплуатации окружающей среды путем разработки и добычи ресурсов, а также эксплуатации людей через труд, работу, а также рабство, индустриализм, специализацию и разделение труда. По мнению примитивистов не существует «нейтральных» технологий, так как все вещи создаются в определённых условиях, с конкретными целями и функциональным назначением. Исходя из этого анархо-примитивисты, как наиболее радикальное крыло зелёных, выступают в том числе против «зелёных технологий», считая их не более чем попыткой реформирования существующей системы общественного устройства, построенного на эксплуатации, которая таким образом принесёт лишь видимость перемен, и сделает видимость безвредности для окружающей среды . В свою очередь другая часть зелёных анархистов предлагает вместо современных технологий использовать более «компактные» технологии, использующие максимально безвредные ресурсы, добываемые на месте . Зелёные анархисты, такие как Мюррей Букчин, утверждают, что они вовсе не выступают за возвращение в каменный векBookchin M. The Meaning of Confederalism. First published in Green Perspectives (20, November 1989)., задаваясь вместо этого вопросами о человеческой действительности, и желали бы видеть эти вопросы (вопросами о цивилизации) привнесенными в действующую практику по созданию новых обществ, существующих без институтов доминирования, и при этом использовались действующими противниками существующей системы. Веганизм right|thumb|160px|Символ веганархистов; комбинирует знак «V» (от англ. vegan) с [[анархистская символика|анархистским символом «а в круге».Dominick, Brian. Animal Liberation and Social Revolution: A vegan perspective on anarchism or an anarchist perspective on veganism, Critical Mess Media, 1995.]] Часть зелёных анархистов рассматривают веганизм в качестве составной части борьбы за свободу, здоровый образ жизни. Веганархизм — это политическая философия веганизма (точнее — освобождения животных) и зелёного анархизма, соединяющей данные направления в интересах социальной революцииDominick, Brian. Animal Liberation and Social Revolution: A vegan perspective on anarchism or an anarchist perspective on veganism, third edition, Firestarter Press, 1997, page 6.Dominick, Brian. Animal Liberation and Social Revolution: A vegan perspective on anarchism or an anarchist perspective on veganism, third edition, Firestarter Press, 1997, page 5. (Vegan Revolution). Такой подход подразумевает рассмотрение государства как ненужного и вредного института как для животных, так и для людей, а также практику строгого вегетарианства. Веганархисты рассматривают идеологию в качестве комбинированной теории, или же воспринимают обе эти философии как по сути дела одним и тем жеDominick, Brian. Animal Liberation and Social Revolution: A vegan perspective on anarchism or an anarchist perspective on veganism, third edition, Firestarter Press, 1997, page 1.. Кроме того, этот подход описывается как гуманизм в отношении животных в рамках зелёного анархизма, или же анархистское общественное движение по освобождению животных. Термин был популяризирован в 1995-м году посредством брошюры Брайена А. Доминика Animal Liberation and Social Revolution: A vegan perspective on anarchism or an anarchist perspective on veganism. Эта 18-страничная брошюра разъясняет, насколько много молодых анархистов в 1990-е годы восприняли идеи глубинной экологии (гуманной в отношении животных) в качестве полноценной части политической философии зелёного анархизма. Вместе с тем, борьба за освобождение животных становится всё более и более подверженной влиянию анархистских идей и традиций, создавая тем самым всё более распространённой практику веганархизма. Предлагаемые решения Многие зелёные анархисты считают, что небольшие экопоселения (не более чем на несколько сотен человек) являются наиболее приемлемыми по своему размеру, и предпочтительны для цивилизации, и что инфраструктура и политические системы должны быть реорганизованы, чтобы могли дать гарантию их функционирования. Зелёные анархисты утверждают, что социальные институты должны быть направлены на взаимодействие с силами природы, а не против них. Многие зелёные анархисты считают, что традиционные формы общественной организации, такие как деревня, небольшие групповые поселения или поселения племенного типа являются предпочтительными для человеческой жизни, и не по причине своей «дикости», имеющей некое духовное превосходство, но потому что подобные общественные организации, как представляется их сторонникам, работают лучше того, что имеется в современной индустриальной цивилизации . Семья, по мнению многих зелёных анархистов, является более важным фактором, нежели те роли, которые создает человеку его трудовая принадлежность. Философия зелёного анархизма может быть объяснена, как интерпретация антропологических и биологических истин, или же естественное право. Некоторые зелёные анархисты, идентифицирующие себя в качестве примитивистов, являются сторонниками «возвращения к дикости» и возвращения к кочевому образу жизни охотников-собирателей, в то время как другая часть зелёных анархистов выступают против существующей индустриальной цивилизации, но вовсе не обязательно выступают против одомашнивания или сельского хозяйства«A Dialog on Primitivism: Lawrence Jarach interviews John Zerzan», Anarchy: A journal of Desire Armed, Issue 51. Из ключевых теоретиков к первой тенденции можно отнести Деррика Дженсена и Джона Зерзана, в то время как, например, «Унабомбер» Теодор Качинский относится ко второй, несмотря на то, что границы между ними представляются размытыми, и при этом как Дженсен, так и Зерзан положительно отзываются о некоторых формах пермакультуры. Другие же зелёные анархисты, главным образом технопозитивисты, предлагают другие формы организации, такие как аркология или технатес (technates). Многие зелёные анархисты предпочитают сосредотачивать своё внимание не на философских проблемах будущего общества, а на защите земли и социальной революции в настоящем. Современные системы сопротивления, и создание альтернативных, устойчивых способов жизни часто считают более важными, чем просто фривольные протесты. Прямое действие Большинство зелёных анархистов активно продвигают и пропагандируют свои идеалы, и некоторые из них принимают участие в акциях прямого действия. Часть из них участвуют в работе таких организаций, как Earth First!, Сила Корня (Root Force), или в более радикальных, таких, как Фронт освобождения Земли (ELF), Армия освобождения Земли (АОЗ), Фронт освобождения животных (ALF). Они участвуют в акциях протеста против того, что они воспринимают как часть системы угнетения, как трелёвка (лесозаготовка), отрасли мясо-молочной индустрии, лаборатории, в которых ставятся опыты на животных, структуры генной инженерии, а также (хотя и реже) правительственные учреждения. Их действия, как правило (но не всегда), носят ненасильственный характер. Не всегда, но часто активисты зелёного анархистского движения, в тех случаях, когда хотят взять на себя ответственность за акции насильственного характера, используют такие названия, как Милиция за права животных (Animal Rights Militia), Управление юстиции (Justice Department) или Революционные ячейки (Revolutionary Cells). См. также * Анархо-примитивизм * Earth First! * Green Anarchy (американский анархистский журнал) * Социальная экология (движение) * Пермакультура * Мюррей Букчин * Зелёный синдикализм * Wolves in the Throne Room Примечания Ссылки на русском языке * Торо, Генри Дэвид «Уолден, или Жизнь в лесу» на английском языке * Insurgent Desire * The Green Anarchist Infoshop * Green Anarchy * Green Anarchist * REWILD.info * Primitivism * Pangaea * «The Worst Mistake in the History of the Human Race», автор Джэред Дайамонд. Обсуждение возможности замены сельского хозяйства на сбор и собирательство. * Tiamat Publications * Манифест Зелёного Анархиста The Green Anarchist manifesto * Beyond the Symbolic and towards the Collapse — introduction to John Zerzan’s conferences in Montreal by Layla AR Категория:Направления анархизма‎ Категория:Политические теории Категория:Права животных Категория:Движение за права животных Категория:Опрощение